<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is this what BL is? by yamanaiame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413547">Is this what BL is?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamanaiame/pseuds/yamanaiame'>yamanaiame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shaman King (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yohane is naive af but he tries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamanaiame/pseuds/yamanaiame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"By the way, Hana-kun?"<br/>"What is it, Yohane?"<br/>"Is this what BL is?"</p><p>Hana just need a hug, and Yohane will give him one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asakura Hana &amp; Asakura Yohane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is this what BL is?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again the Asakura heir was hit on his head by Tamao-mom. Being threatened not to get into an unnecessary fight, whatever it's with Amidamaru's help or not <em>or else</em>. Therefore, Hana found himself walking aimlessly by the riverside where he met his good-for-nothing of a god uncle for the first time, only that this time, his naive cousin has been following him the entire time since he ran off from the Inn.</p><hr/><p>"H-Hana-kun! Wait!" Out of breath, the raven boy stopped on his tracks not so far from the blond one. Hana as well stopped at his spot, grumpy as expected with hands in his pockets, then turned around to face Yohane. Yet, Hana's Anna-like glare sent shivers down his spinal cord, same glare he has been warned about to turn around on his heels and get the hell out of the way.</p><p>"I, uh, I-I think you need a hug right now," Yohane suggested without thinking while wondering if he should start writing a last-minute will, "I read that hugging helps with tension."<br/>"I'm sorry, what?" deadpanned, Hana had some difficult time to process Yohane's offer, while the other one looked quite proud of his idea. It was obvious, he caught him off guard.</p><p>"It always seems to work with my sister!" Yohane exclaimed happily. At least he had the decently to offer first, and yet, it made the other shaman to unconsciously step backward. For the love of Go– No, nevermind that, Hana just wanted so peace. And food. As he always has the talent of running away before lunch or dinner. What if someone from their team will walk in on them, or from their class? Well, screw that, because if it's Alumi, the girl wouldn't let him live in peace.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Yohane slowly started to approach Hana.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, 99% of the time it works, you haven't even tried it!" he said, "We can do it under the bridge and no one will know."<br/>That... Sounded so wrong. Spending time with the fish inside the freezer again sounded quite appealing right now.</p><p>"I'll pay for the takoyaki, Hana." has he just tried to bribe his fussy cousin with his favorite food? Why yes, yes he is. However, it seems like it's actually working. There was a little sparkle in Hana's amber eyes at the mention of the takoyaki.<br/>"You know what. Fine. Just shut up about it." Hana replied back, not looking in Yohane's direction as his cheeks were slightly flushed.</p><p>And so Hana allowed him awkwardly hug him, as both of their faces redden. A long sound of a grumbling stomach was clear as a day, and neither of them missed it. But hey, at least Hana gets a free meal afterward.</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, Hana-kun?"<br/>"What is it, Yohane?"<br/>"Is this what BL is?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>